Can't Help It
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Megumi just can't help loving that man of hers...and she can't figure out why, either! SanoxMeg, oneshot songfic


**Can't Help It**

Disclaimer: I have never owned anything that might possibly be termed Rurouni Kenshin in ANY way. Nor will I.

Lexi: I've had this one on the shelf, begging to be written, since…erm…about four months ago, really.

Sanosuke: That's pretty pathetic.

Lexi: -.- I've been working on other stuff. Don't rub it in. ANYwho, here's (yet another) Sano/Meg songfic! Sano-chan, give the background info, please…

Sanosuke: (Reads off an index card) "This songfic is to the song Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man from Showboat, but since Lexi-kun is too lazy to do the multiple parts sung, she used the solo version sung by Charlotte Church."

Lexi: Good boy! Now on with the fic!

**.x.x.x.x.**

_-Oh listen sister-_

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru inquired, propping her head on her hand.

"Hai?" The other woman responded.

"Do you love Sanosuke?"

_-I love my mister man-_

A blush gradually spread over Megumi's face. "H-hai…"

Kaoru adjusted her palm on her chin. "I was wondering…why?"

For the first time in a VERY long time—since about when the dinosaurs were wiped out and Okina was born—Takani Megumi was lost for words.

_-And I can't tell you why-_

"I…don't know, exactly." She finally gave slowly. Kaoru tilted her head, telling her friend to go on in a way that didn't use words.

_-There ain't no reason-_

"There's no real reason, it's just…something about him. Some unexplainable thing that I can't really describe. Something attracting me to him. I just…do.

_-Why I should love dat man-_

"I love him because that's the way it was meant to be.

_-It mus' be somethin' that de angels done plan-_

"And even when we argue…there's that force, drawing me to him even as he's pushing me away.

_-The chimney's smokin'-_

"He's an irresponsible moron. He would make a horrible husband—just IMAGINE the state of the house! YOU know what he does to the dojo!

_-The roof is leakin' in-_

"He just couldn't care less.

_-But he don't seem to care-_

"A-and he drinks! Awful! An all-around no-good thug!"

_-He can be happy with jus' a sip of gin-_

"But you love him?" Kaoru prodded.

Megumi sighed heavily. "Unfortunately for me…yes."

_-I even love him when his kisses got gin-_

"In that case…why?"

_-Fish got to swim, and birds got to fly-_

"I guess it's just one of those things; maybe it was meant to be in some twisted, crazy way that no human can ever really understand.

_-I got to love one man 'til I die-_

"…A VERY twisted way. I truly don't understand it at all. I just can't help it."

_-Can't help lovin' dat man of mine-_

"And…don't get me wrong, Megumi-san, Sano's like a brother to me, but REALLY…"

_-Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow-_

"He's a free-loading idiot—I know THAT." Megumi laughed. "I must just be crazy."

_-Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know-_

Kaoru patted her hand. "Love IS crazy. I'm only 18, and even I know that."

"I just wish I could understand myself." She smiled wryly.

_-Can't help lovin' dat man of mine-_

"Just HOW badly are you in love?"

"Pretty badly, I'm afraid.

_-When he goes away-_

"I can't ever stop thinking about him. He's always there, right in the back of my mind. And when he's not with me…

_-That's a rainy day-_

"I feel…incomplete." She laughed weakly. "I must be boring you. I'm like a giddy young girl, in love for the first time. Good night, Kaoru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Standing, Megumi left her to walk back to the clinic.

_-And when he comes back that day is fine-_

"Good night."

_-The sun will shine-_

"Hey, kitsune-sensei, heading back?"

There he was.

Keeping her head, Megumi smirked. "Where else would I be going at this time of night, tori-atama, a respectable woman like myself?"

_-He can come home as late as can be-_

He shrugged. "Want an escort? Not all of Tokyo's as 'respectable' as you."

Megumi held back a snort. "I doubt that I could talk you out of walking me regardless."

_-Home without him ain't no home to me-_

Sanosuke grinned and let out a short laugh. "You got that right."

The poor woman was so completely and madly in love, she didn't bother protesting. "Fine." How's THAT for out-of-character, Miss Takani? Wow.

_-Can't help lovin' dat man of mine-_

As much as both would have been more than content to walk for ages together, they did reach the clinic, and Sanosuke walked back into the night with only a short goodbye. She turned very slowly around to return to her own room.

_-When he goes away-_

A light drizzle began to fall, and STILL Megumi hesitated to go inside.

_-That's a rainy day-_

When a familiar form once again began to form in the darkness, her heart skipped multiple beats. Well, really about 4.682, but that exact of a number isn't that necessary…

"Yo…er…I forgot something. To give you." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

_-And when he comes back that day is fine-_

"Yes?" She asked a bit breathlessly, mentally berating herself for it.

"Well…"

_-The sun will shine-_

A moment later he pulled away, blushing slightly. "E-er…well…g'night…"

Leaving a stunned Megumi behind, Sano high-tailed it out of there.

_-He can come home as late as can be-_

Megumi smiled slowly to herself and touched her lips.

_-Home without him ain't no home to me-_

_Sagara Sanosuke…I will never understand it…but…I love you…_

_-Can't help lovin' dat man of mine-_

**.x.x.x.x.**

Lexi: Ack…I thought it was longer than that…

Sanosuke: That's what you get for writing it out in a mini notebook first.

Lexi: Shut up…or I'll write another one of these…

Sanosuke: (Shuts up!)

Lexi: Well, now I know how to get HIM to be quiet! ANYwho, review, onegai! Arigatou!


End file.
